Ryūto Asamiya
|romaji = Asamiya Ryūto |first = Battle 48 "8 Fist Heroes" 19 "Ragnarok's strongest! The Arrival of the 8 fists!" |affiliation = Katsujinken Formerly: Satsujinken YOMI Leader of Ragnarök Leader of the Eight Fists|age = 17 |nickname = The First Fist Odin|art = Asamiya Style: Ogata Style (Ancient Martial Arts) Boxing Pankration Karate|type = Dual Ki (specializes in Sei)|master = Formerly: Isshinsai Ogata|disciple = n/a|Classification = High Class Disciple|Techniques = Karate: Yamatzuki Ancient Martial Arts: Seikūken Inner Eye Seidou Gōitsu Asamiya Style: Criss-Cross Strike Shintoukei Gungnir Seikuken Release Seidou Inyou Taikyoku|birthday = December 6|height = 178 cm|weight = 70 kg|hobbies = Going around mom-and-pop candy stores.|likes = Victory.|dislikes = Defeat.|grades = Pretty good.|dreams = He wanted to be a Yami master, but recently changed his mind.}} Ryūto Asamiya was the former leader of Ragnarök and childhood friend and rival of Kenichi and was one of the main antagonists of the Ragnarök Saga. After his defeat at the hands of Kenichi, he joined YOMI and became Isshinsai Ogata's disciple. Appearance Ryūto is a fair-skinned boy who is near-sighted. He wears round frameless glasses, and a white suit with a light yellow cravat. His purple hair, formerly a bowl cut from his childhood, has grown into a mass of strands. Though very short and scrawny as a young child, he has grown rather tall and developed a well-muscled build. After suffering the recoil of his Seidou Gōitsu, Ryūto's hair turns grey and eventually grows to shoulder length, the sclera of his right eye turns black, and his legs have lost mobility, confining the former first fist of Ragnarök to a wheelchair. He now wears a light blue hoodie with jeans. Also due to his confinement to the wheelchair, Ryūto lost a fair amount of muscle mass, causing him to develop a much more slender frame. Personality A six year-old Ryūto was said by''' Kenichi' to be the only kid who was nicer than he was, and also a kid who had a few clever perks, such as pushing a snack bar against his leg to open the wrapping. However, the young Ryūto was not above taking advantage of his friend, giving him the cat badge that he got from the vending machine out of dislike for the badge (though according to himself, Kenichi really wanted the badge). Upon seeing how cool the Yin Yang badge that Kenichi traded for 'Miu' was, Ryūto demanded the badge, but was refused by Kenichi, and later fought Kenichi for the badge and lost. After Kenichi moved out of the neighbourhood, Ryūto demonstrates obsession by spending money to get the same Yin Yang badge from the machine again, only to realize that what he wanted wasn't the badge, but the victory that came with it, and from then on became obsessed with victory. Ryūto has no qualms about morality, and seeks only strength as he grows older, asking 'Isshinsai Ogata' to be his master after witnessing the latter's fighting ability at killing two armed fighters. This extends to his life in Ragnarök, where he knocks out Berserker for associating with the enemy after the latter's loss to Hermit. His former friendship to Kenichi has turned sour, shown after he defeats Kenichi, when he bends his own Yin Yang badge and gives it to Kenichi as a loser's gift. This friendship seems to be revived later on as Ryūto gives back Kenichi's Yin Yang badge after his defeat and during the '''DofD' tournament, when a wheelchair-bound Ryūto defeats Shō Kanō's bodyguards sent to prevent Kenichi from reaching Shō. This friendship was fully proven to be restored as they fought together against Ogata, his own master, for harming Miu and Rimi while Ryūto was willing to sacrifice his life to save Kenichi. Since leaving YOMI, the two are back on good terms. His defeat from Kenichi seems to have helped mellow him out to some degree, as he's now more serene and respectful, and smiles more than he used to. He's also developed a sense of humour, but it's rather dry and somewhat twisted. He is also oblivious to Rimi's love for him, though he does show he cares for her and appreciates when she tries to help him push his wheelchair. He demonstrated that he cared for her when she used the Seidou Gōitsu move and desperately tried to stop her from harming herself and when she died, he told her she was very strong and screamed out her name as she died, implying he might have reciprocated her feelings in some manner (though he constantly denies this and responds with his usual cold manner). Also while he couldn't stand to save Miu from the fire he forced himself to get up to save Rimi. History During Ryūto's childhood, he and [http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Kenichi_Shirahama Kenichi] witnessed [http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Miu_Furinji Miu's] martial arts skills, prompting the two boys to make an oath to become stronger. When Kenichi trades his cat badge for Miu's Yin Yang badge, Ryūto demanded the Yin Yang badge and was refused by Kenichi. The two later duel over the badge upon remembering their vow to become stronger, resulting in Kenichi's win and ownership of the badge, but Ryūto's official victory. While Kenichi's father drives Kenichi away from the neighborhood, Ryūto makes a promise with Kenichi to fight for the badge after they both become stronger, though Kenichi could not hear his friend over the roar of the car's engine. As Ryūto grows older, he trains in Karate, Pankration, and Boxing, getting disqualified from a match for attacking a downed opponent. He goes for a stroll in the cold, wondering how he could have lost when his opponent was the one who was knocked down, and sees Ogata defeating two armed opponents, prompting him to become Ogata's disciple. After learning more about his master, the existence of Yami and Yomi, and the existence of Ogata's several attempts at creating his own sub-groups of Yomi, he is both inspired and persuaded by his master to create an organization of his own. Unknown to his master, however, is that Ryūto decides to create this new organization as an antithesis to Yomi, and overall as its replacement. He would later come to meet Shōgo Kitsukawa, fighting him and becoming the first person to ever defeat him in battle. After defeating him, he decides to make him his very first recruit, and with him and later Kaname Kugatachi, they become the three founding members of the Organization named Ragnarök, gathering countless gang members to join them, and establishing the Strongest of the strong as the top members, leading to the overall creation of what becomes the Eight Fists. At some point, after making Ragnarök, Ryūto saved Rimi Kokorone from being attacked by Titan members, stating she could have defeated them, but would have sustained permanent injuries. He says he likes strong people and invites Rimi to join his cause. She does so, (while the latter was still in Ragnarök) unknowingly having gained her affections. Skills * Mixed Martial Artist: Ryūto is a disciple of the Ancient Martial Arts, his [[Mixed Martial Arts (MMA)|'primary fighting style']] that was tutored by Ogata. The moves he uses from this style, include the Seikūken for defense and Gungnir for offense and the Seidou Gōitsu for a massive boost in power, among others, which combined with his [[Inner Eye|'inner eye']], allows him to predict and counter his opponents moves to a near-perfect degree. Ryūto's primary fighting style involves the use of rapid attacks to overwhelm his enemies before they can react with most of them being fast palm strikes but he does utilizes some punches as well. Before being taken by Ogata as a disciple, Ryūto was already a practitioner of several other martial arts such as Karate, Boxing and Pankration, though he does not appear to use these very often, or at all. After being confined to a wheelchair, despite having lost a good portion of his strength and fighting abilities, Ryūto still retained enough skill and power to become a member of YOMI, and has also demonstrated great adaptability, using the wheelchair as a makeshift weapon, as he was able to lock Freya's arms in the spaces between the wheels. After his recovery and mastering of the Seidou Gōitsu, Ryūto's skill became great enough to challenge and greatly impress Ogata and other bystanding martial artists, though his combat prowess was still no where near that of his master. * Enhanced Strength: '''Ryūto has incredible strength, capable of severely injuring Thor, a man with an immensely muscled and durable build, with a single move and caused him to spew blood out and would have killed him if Ryūto didn't hold back. When using Seidou Gōitsu, his strength increased even further, capable of sending Kenichi flying backwards and leaving his hand prints on Kenichi's body from attacking him. After the negative affects of Seidou Gōitsu, Ryūto's strength has decreased a fair amount, but he's still strong enough to fight off multiple opponents while confined to a wheelchair. However after recovering and mastering the Seidou Gōitsu, he was to kick Ogata with enough force to lift him off his feet for a few inches, despite the actual strike being blocked, proving he's regained the strength in his legs to an even greater extent than before. * '''Enhanced Speed: Ryūto has considerable speed, capable of using his Seikūken at rapid speed that are near-blinding in their execution, even compared to Kenichi's level of speed. His strikes to are very fast, near blinding in their speed. When using the Seidou Gōitsu, his speed increases even further, being able to move behind Kenichi in a flash and put up his Seikūken in a moment. After the loss of his legs, Ryūto is now confined to a wheelchair, however, he is still able to move fast enough to attack multiple opponents. However, he is left at a disadvantage from being able to jump unless he uses his hands. After regaining the movement in his legs however, Ryūto became fast enough to surprise a Grand Master such as Ogata, though not fast enough to land a hit on him. * Keen Intellect: Ryūto is a smart, cunning, and a resourceful fighter, capable of analysing any situation he's in and staying one step ahead of his opponents through prudent tactics and strategies. In his second fight with Kenichi, he was able to determine the level of his Seikūken while fighting him and determine how he was copying his master's move from his imitations (though Ryūto did admit even he couldn't keep up with him due to how odd it was). With his inner eye ability, Ryūto is able to perceive his opponents moves in a flash and keep up with them in the heat of battle, something Niijima and Siegfried were both amazed at. Due to the years he spent at Ogata's side, he learned how to find open spots on his master's guard and how to predict certain moves of his fighting style. He's also skilled in deceiving others, having fooled even the crafty Ogata into believing he was paralysed, but was really healing his legs. * Enhanced Endurance: Ryūto is a very durable fighter, capable of taking several blows from Kenichi when he copied his masters moves and was able to keep fighting like it hardly affected him. Even while suffering from the negative affects of Seidou Gōitsu, Ryūto was still able to stand and fight Kenichi with great strength despite the severe injuries he was sustaining on his body. At one point, he was even able to make a miraculous recovery, standing from his wheelchair and defending Kenichi from his master, managing to block a punch from his master, Ogata. * Strong Dual Ki: Ryūto is one of the few people, according to Ogata, who possesses the natural ability to learn and use both Ki of Sei and Dou. During his battles against Kenichi, he leans more toward using his Sei Ki and related moves such as the Seikūken. However if necessary, he can combine both Ki to gain an explosive increase in power. After being confined to a wheelchair, while his ki was disrupted, it still remained very powerful, as he could unleash ki bursts to perform jumps across flights of stairs or break large falls. During his training with Ogata, Ryūto has managed to learn how to train himself in sensing others ki around others, sensing Miu and Rimi's fight and later Chikage's and Kisara's fight near him. Eventually he managed to fix the flow of his Ki, and master how to combine both types without the disruptions for a limited amount of time, thus greatly increasing its potency, enough to startle Kenichi and cause his master Ogata to praise him. * Leadership Skills: Ryūto has been seen being a very capable leader. During the Ragnarök Saga, Ryūto ruled Ragnarök with an iron fist and commanded the respect of almost every single member of eight fists. His rule over everyone was so great that most of the members of the eight fists were virtually afraid of him. All of them including even Berserker stated how they were afraid to openly oppose him. The only one who openly stood against his leadership was Loki, who tried to take over but was ultimately dispatched for his betrayal. Even after Ragnarök disbanded, Ryūto has shown his skills in leadership by taking command of both the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi against two Master Class weapon users. Ragnarök Saga Valkyrie arc He and the rest of the Eight Fists are first seen together when they accept a challenge from another group. The leader of the opposing gang becomes angry that only eight people came to fight his fifty men, but Ryūto corrects him by saying that three of them will be enough to finish the fight. He orders [[Kisara Nanjō|'Valkyrie']], [[Natsu Tanimoto|'Hermit']] and [[Loki|'Loki']] take them on, resulting in an swift victory. The Eight Fists depart the scene unscathed, leaving behind their defeated opponents. Clash with the Fists Arc Odin makes another appearance watching several Ragnarök members fighting to prove their skills to the Eight Fists. During this time, he has a brief conversation with Kisara Nanjō concerning her recent suspension from the gang's activities. Ryūto decides to forgive her failure to defeat Kenichi Shirahama, claiming that watching her entire team lose was probably punishment enough. When one of the fighters in the arena demands that the others induct him into the ranks of the Eight Fists, Natsu Tanimoto enters the room and quickly defeats him before stating his desire to return to his position. Odin then welcomes Hermit back intro the fold. At the same time, he fingers his Ying-Yang Badge, quietly wondering if he and Kenichi will ever settle their past dispute. When Loki kidnaps Kenichi's sister Honoka and tricks Hermit into fighting Ryōzanpaku's disciple, Odin appears to stop the battle. After disciplining Loki by breaking his goggles. He agree to forgive Loki for his transgressions just this once, and apologizes to Tanimoto for what happened. He allows the latter to return to Ragnarök, but is quickly denied. Ryūto greets Kenichi familiarly, much to the latter's confusion, quickly discerning that his old friend doesn't remember him. He then warns Hermit that the next time they meet it will be as enemies before disappearing. Loki runs off with [[Number 20|'Number 20']], leaving Kenichi and Hermit to finish their battle. Final Clash arc Ryūto meets Kenichi again when the latter goes back to their old neighbourhood to relive old memories. Ryōzanpaku's disciple only remembers him as Odin, and quickly raises his guard. Ryūto explains that he only came to talk before revealing that he's not wearing his Ragnarök gloves. He begins talking casually to his former friend, but becomes upset when Kenichi still doesn't seem to remember who he is. Walking into the store where they first encountered Miu as children, he buys a box of snacks and opens a candy bar by pressing it against his leg, allowing Kenichi to recall his name. The two reminisce about their childhoods, remembering the day that Miu stopped some thugs from attacking the old woman who owns the shop. Kenichi has trouble recalling what happened after that, but Ryūto refreshes his memory by forcibly pouring soda down his throat. They discuss the promise that was made over the Yin Yang Badge, but his demeanour changes considerably when Kenichi mentions that Miu is the same girl they meant that day. The First Fist then leads the two away into the forest and puts on his gloves and issues a challenge to Kenichi as Odin to fulfil the promise they made 10 years ago to fight for the badge. Although Kenichi momentarily impresses his old friend with a display of his skills, Ryūto activates his Seikūken and manages to stave off Kenichi's attacks, easily defeating him. He admits that to Kenichi that no one else had ever come so close to penetrating his Seikūken, admitting that Kenichi could have won if he had not pulled his punch and kept the element of surprise. With Kenichi's loss, Odin takes his Yin Yang badge and subsequently bends his own Yin Yang badge in half, giving it to Kenichi as a loser's present. It also seems that he took a liking for Miu as a child, and claims Kenichi is not good enough for her. During the final battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Ragnarök, Ryūto appears alongside Berserker after Loki fails again to defeat the enemy. The Ragnarök thugs attempt to retreat when forced to fight against [[Chiaki Yūma|'Thor']] and [[Natsu Tanimoto|'Hermit']], but quickly return to their positions out of fear when their leader enters the scene. Odin berates Loki for launching another failed attack and displays annoyance at the latter's lack of obedience, but Loki responds by claiming he is an incompetent leader. Loki then calls out a group of fighters he personally trained to become the new Eight Fists while hoping that Berserker will become the new leader in his stead. Unwilling to betray the First Fist, Berserker quickly defeats Loki and his group. Odin orders his remaining underlings to finish off the Shinpaku Alliance, but Thor plows his way through and attempts to attack him. Ryūto remains undaunted and hits him with a barehanded strike, inflicting serious internal damage to the Sumo wrestler's organs. He seems impressed by Thor's ability to remain standing after receiving such a blow, but when the latter refuses to back down, Odin prepares to kill him. He is stopped by the timely arrival of Kenichi Shirahama, the boy having returned from his intense training in the mountains. Ryōzanpaku's disciple challenges him a second time, but Odin shows no interest in fighting him and orders Berserker to finish the job in his place. Although he agrees to Ryūto's terms, Hermit steps in and personally challenges Berserker so that Kenichi can save his strength for his battle with the First Fist. During the clash between Berserker and Hermit, Odin comments that the former has improved greatly in a short period of time, seemingly confident that his subordinate will not lose. Even after being defeated, Berserker stands back up and demands they continue, but Kenichi tells him it's not worth it today. The Second Fist seems not to understand what a loss is due to being undefeated, but remembers the day he met Odin and was too afraid to fight. Berserker reluctantly agrees to back down, but Ryūto jumps into the fray and knocks him out, finally ready to accept Kenichi's challenge. When the fight begins, Ryūto reacts with shock when Kenichi activates the Ryūsui Seikūken, silently wondering how he could have learned something so advanced in such a short period of time. He manages to hold his own as he matches Seikūken with Kenichi, but is eventually hit. Odin urges his former friend to give up acting like a hero, but [[Haruo Niijima|'Haruo Niijima']] laughs off the demand claiming that Kenichi is completely serious in his convictions no matter how stupid he can be. This only irritates the First Fist, who responds by ordering his thugs to finish off the enemy. They hesitate for a moment when Hermit steps in, but Ryūto calls his bluff, knowing full well that the former had existed himself fighting Berserker. The injured Shinpaku members prepare to take a final stand, but they are rescued by the timely arrival of [[Hibiki Kugenin|'Siegfried']] and the remainder of the alliance's soldiers. Odin dismisses them as annoyances, but insulting them only seems to anger his opponent. Kenichi manages to knock Ryūto onto the ground and demands he remove his glasses so that they can finish the fight. Although Ryūto has trouble seeing without them, taking them off allows him to use an ability known as the "Inner Eye" which helps him read an opponent's rhythm. He shows his true strength, easily seeing through Kenichi's moves and hitting him with his Gungnir, even blocking the latter's Mubyoshi. Desperate for a solution, Kenichi manages to turn to tide and overpower Odin by alternating between the distinct styles of his masters, making it difficult for the enemy to read his attacks. Ryūto becomes enraged by his inability to follow Kenichi's movements and to the surprise of everyone but Ogata, utilizes Seidou Gōitsu to overpower Kenichi. He releases both [[Sei|'Sei']] and [[Dou|'Dou']] at the same time, dangerously heading towards the Path of the Asura while using both conflicting forces at the same time. As the fight continues, he mentions that the "unforgivable" thing that Kenichi did when they were children, was to give the victory to him despite Kenichi being the one who actually won their fight over the badge. Unable to comprehend why Kenichi can still continue fighting, the strain on Ryūto's body finally reaches its limit and he is unable to avoid Kenichi's final attack. Hanging from a broken steel beam, he gives Kenichi back his Yin Yang badge as a sign of his defeat and is taken away by Ogata as the building explodes. Yami/Yomi Saga DofD Tournament Arc After Ragnarök's destruction, Ryūto was formally inducted into YOMI upon Ogata's invitation when the latter joined [[Yami|'Yami']]. Following his defeat at the hands of [[Kenichi Shirahama|'Kenichi Shirahama']] and use of a forbidden technique, Ryūto is left in an injured and disabled state, now bound to a wheelchair and paralyzed from the waist down. During the time since then, his hair has turned white and grown longer, and his right eye has changed color. During the [[DofD Tournament Arc|'DofD Tournament']] he appears to attend the festivities alongside several other members of YOMI. When Shō Kanō kidnaps Miu, Ryūto stops Shō's bodyguards from holding back an injured Kenichi by using his Seikūken even though he cannot move his legs. His of friend seems confused by his presence, but Odin urges him to pursue them, allowing him to save Miu. The following morning, he told Miu about Sho Kano's Kuremisago origins after a small struggle. After the DofD Tournament, he was seen with [[Boris Ivanov|'Boris']], [[Ethan Stanley|'Ethan']], and [[Rachel Stanley|'Rachel']] reporting Shō's death to the other members of Yomi. Yomi in School arc After [[Tirawit Kōkin|'Tirawit Kōkin']] defeats Kenichi at school, Ryūto is questioned by [[Kajima Satomi|'Kajima Satomi']] about his former friend. Odin shrugs off the question, casually mentioning Kenichi's idiocy and big mouth, much to the latter's amusement. Later on, his master along with [[Silcardo Jenazad|'Silcardo Jenazad']] and [[Akira Hongō|'Akira Hongō']] are discussing what to do with [[Rachel Stanley|'Rachel Stanley']] following [[Diego Carlo|'her master's']] defeat and subsequent imprisonment. Ryūto is approached from behind by three people whom Ogata chose for his disciple training program, among them are [[Berserker|'Berserker']], [[Rimi Kokorone|'Rimi Kokorone']] and a third who has yet to be introduced. He reacts with surprise upon seeing the Second Fist again. Yami Transport Data Arc Ryūto is seen again before a mission, telling [[Rimi|'Rimi']] about how strong Miu is. He dismisses his past relationship with her, although she misinterprets this as Miu being a "former love" of his. Due to her feeling for him, she quickly becomes jealous. He tells her to be careful and is seen when Ogata is briefing her about the mission. Return to Japan Arc After Junazard's death, Ryūto is seen in an unknown location alongside his master and fellow disciples. While Ogata seems highly amused by the death of the Demon God Fist, Rimi seems more surprised by this sudden turn of events. Odin questions her about this, prompting Rimi to remember her meeting with Jenazad at one of the syndicate's gatherings. Shortly after this, Ryūto decides to call Kenichi at home to check up on him, even asking about Miu during their brief conversation. Kenichi happily explains him that she's back to normal, but quickly mentions that he would like to see him in person so that they can have a proper conversation. Ryūto agrees to meet at the aquarium where Kenichi's father took him when he was little. After hanging up the phone, Ryūto notices Rimi was listening on the conversation and asks her what she plans to do, but she promises not to tell Ogata. When she tries to push his wheelchair for him, Odin boosts himself in the air and spurns her help, his mobility impressing her. He arrives at the aquarium with Kenichi and the two start talking about old times. He jokes around and says that Yami is using aquariums to breed undersea weapons, getting the desired reaction from his friend. They both wonder if the noise they heard earlier means that the other brought someone along, but this proves to be true when they see Rimi and Miu swimming in a fish tank. They save the girls from drowning, but Miu apologizes for following, claiming she was concerned by Rimi's presence. She pushes his wheelchair due to the pipes littering the floor, making Rimi upset and jealous. Ryūto notices this and decides that it would be better if he and Kenichi saved the conversation for another time. He asks Rimi to help him, which she happily does, but she gets carried away and pushes him too fast. Titan Arc Ryūto appears again when the YOMI members are called to a meeting alongside [[Natsu Tanimoto|'Natsu Tanimoto']], Rachel Stanley, [[Chikage Kushinada|'Chikage Kushinada']], and [[Berserker|'Berserker']]. Rachel ponders what Kenichi meant when he considered her a comrade and wonders what YOMI is in comparison, but Ryūto tells her to be quiet due to the strange killing intent in the air. [[Mikumo Kushinada|'Mikumo Kushinada']] greets the assembled disciples, claiming that their masters are currently away, while referencing that fact that several of them have already been defeated by [[Saving Fist|'Saving Fist']] practitioners in the past. An unseen attacker tosses several shuriken at them, but Odin easily avoids being hit while Berserker catches one in his mouth and questions the experience of the weapon users. While riding in a limousine, Odin has a brief conversation with Berserker and Lugh as they drive to the location of Shinpaku Alliance. He stays behind in the limo as the others confront the alliance, but tells them they should retreat after sensing the Ryōzanpaku masters' attack on Ogata's castle. Lugh refuses as he wants to see the strength of the Shinpaku Alliance while Berserker returns to the Limo. As Lugh fights Takeda, the fight quickly escalates until Kenichi steps in to stop them from killing each other. The blind fighter is impressed by Kenichi's technique, but quickly notices a master approaching and decides to leave with the others. He deduces that Ryūto fed him false information about Kenichi on purpose, to which Ryūto just responds with a smile. They later arrive at headquarters, greeting Ogata back from his training with Rimi in the mountains. The group learns that Rimi unleashed her Dou ki and is different from before. Ryūto expresses concern towards her emotionless face, but Rimi reveals that she was actually asleep and is awakened by his clapping gesture. Upon regaining consciousness, she rushes towards him in a attempt to embrace her crush, almost causing his wheelchair fall over. She then mentions her Dou ki being as strong as Miu's and rushes to take a shower due to not having one in days. Ryūto is then greeted by Mikumo and the other members of YOMI, consisting of Hermit, Rachel and Chikage. The group then prepares to kill Kenichi and his friends. Ryūto arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members before signalling out Freya as his primary target. She attempts to take out her staff to defend herself, only to find out that she didn't bring it with her. Freya notes that she forgot due to her date today, but Odin notes that she has changed since her days as one of the top members of Ragnarök, noting that she has fallen in love with someone. Ukita arrives and tries to fight him only for Ryūto to toss him into the river. As he resumes his fight with Freya, he marvels at her ability to fight close-range without her staff, while pointing out that neither of them are able to fight at full power due to the circumstances. He then lock her arms them into his wheelchair so that she can no longer attack him, expressing a desire to talk to her peacefully. Although he apologizes for the rude gesture, Freya's hostile attitude quickly justifies his reasoning. She asks if YOMI is trying to integrate the Shinpaku Alliance into their ranks, but Odin coldly tells her that is no longer an option. He reveals they are all just fodder for YOMI, and after the group will be a part of the force for the Eternal Sun. As Freya tries to reason with him, he refuses to let her go, knowing that she is trying to deceive him. He then expresses shock upon sensing Miu and Rimi's fight, wondering if the is power released was their Dou ki. He notes Miu has gone wild, but Freya continually demands to be freed on the grounds that she won't hurt him. Odin refuses knowing she is lying. When asked if all members of YOMI possess such potent ki, Ryūto says only Rimi while informing her that of all YOMI members, Lugh is the closest to becoming a master. As Freya demands again to be freed from his hold, Ryūto tells her to be quiet so that he can sense ki from the other fighters. He senses the others battles and informs her that she should be able to sense a strong ki approaching. After Ukita is hurled away by Chikage, Freya finally frees herself, and the two watch Kisara fight Chikage. Eventually, Ryūto leaves to find Kenichi and Miu battling with Berserker and Rimi. As Rimi expresses her pleasure towards Ryūto's appearance and announces she will kill Miu, leaving him unresponsive. He marvels at Kenichi's use of Ryūsui Seikūken to slip past Berserker, remembering that he had used the same move to defeat Shō Kanō, while noting that Kenichi becomes stronger whenever Miu is in danger. He later expresses shock when Miu blocks Rimi's fatal strike an gains control of her Dou Ki. Around this time, Isshinsai Ogata appears to watch. Now on the losing end of the battle, Rimi refuses to give up and demands that her master teach her the Seidou Gōitsu technique. Ryūto is shocked by this, having suffered extensive damage from using that power during his fight with Kenichi as the First Fist of Ragnarök. He is horrified when Rimi activates Seidou Gōitsu and calls out to her, begging her not to use it. Her cries fall on deaf ears, as she tells him to watch as she defeats Miu. Seeing Rimi dominate Miu, Ryūto approaches Ogata and begs him to stop her. His master refuses the request, saying that he doesn't feel like it, and Rimi only used it to win him over. Ryūto retorts knowing that she didn't think this through all the way and upon seeing the negative affects of Seidou Gōitsu take over, quickly rushes over to stop her. Rimi and Miu clashed one final time and was sent flying backwards. Miu was caught by Kenichi while Ryūto catches Rimi. She almost punches him, but after seeing his face, she returns to her senses. Landing in his lap, Rimi then collapses from her injuries and coughs up a mouthful of blood. As Ryūto tries to help her, Rimi weakly asks if she was strong, to which he assures her that she was. She expresses happiness towards Ryūto's display of kindness before dying in his arms, causing him to scream out her name in anguish. After Ogata attacks an angry Miu, Odin watches in shock seeing Kenichi attempts to fight him. After toying with the boy for a while, Ogata prepares to kill Kenichi, but Ryūto jumps from his chair and blocks the death blow, revealing that he had regained his ability to stand. Standing together as friends, the two disciples attack him as a team with Ryūto informing Kenichi of his master's weaknesses. After creating a small opening, he kicks Kenichi to increase his speed enough to break through Ogata's defense. Although the master only takes a small graze, his surprise at being touched by a disciple class fighter gives Ryūto a second opening which he quickly exploits by smashing Ogata from behind. However, Ogata blocks Ryūto's attack. As he throws Kenichi and avoids more of Ryūto's attacks, Ogata praises Ryūto for coming for his life. As Kenichi is thrown, Ryūto asks him to live while Berserker and Ogata realized Seidou Gōitsu has reached its time limit and Rytuo intends to throw his life away as he goes in to attack Ogata. Before he can be hit by a killing blow, Tanaka Tsumoto blocks the attack while deactivating Ryūto's Seidou Gōitsu just as the time limit is reached, as Ryūto's strength fades and he looks on as Tanaka and Kensei face off. Ryūto watches the fight between Tanaka and Kensei, up until the very end as Kensei kills the man. After the fight, as the burning buildings start to come falling down Ryūto notices that Rimi's body is about to be crushed, he rushes to her side to save her. As the building comes down both Ryūto and Rimi are saved by none other than [[Berserker|'Berserker']], who states that he still wants to fight him one day, and promised to continue training with Kensei and learn both of their share of techniques from him. He and his now former master stare at each other with disapproving looks as Ogata leaves and Ryūto is found by Renka and Niijima. A few days later, Ryūto is in the hospital watching over Rimi, who is unresponsive. As he calls out to her by her title, she finally answers when he calls her Rimi, to which she immediately responds. When she asks if he was worried, he says he wasn't and tries to ignore her. They are later visited by Miu and Kenichi which has Rimi angry for interrupting them, but Ryūto says that they're fine while ignoring Rimi again. He stays to watch over her as Akisame checks up on her condition while giving the doctor permission to hit her for her behavior. [[The Eternal Sunset Arc|'The Eternal Sunset Arc']] Ryūto appears again when two master class fighters appear to kill the members of the Shinpaku and Unarmed Division members. As he attacks three members of Armed Division with his Seikūken Burst pushing them back. As he noticed the two masters, he calls forth Shōgo Kitsukawa and Natsu to join him to take on Sōgaku Chin and told Boris and Koukin to go take the front as Rachel and Ethan will circle and scramble, leaving Lugh and Chikage with the duty to protect the wounded as they take the center of the group, and Renka to take on Ortal Sin with the members of the Shinpaku. With Shōgo and Natsu at his side ready to take on Chin, the master told him that they knows nothing of what a master can do. In response, Odin asked him has he ever seen a technique like this, unleashing his most powerful technique: Seidou Gōitsu, and charged into battle with Shōgo and Natsu. Thinking of Kenichi, he tells him to survive his battle with Kajima. Eventually, once Ryūto, Hermit and Berserker unleash their most powerful moves they defeat Chin. Afterwards once the YOMI forces retreat, Ryūto and everyone else celebrate the collapse of Yami. Epilogue In the Epilogue, Ryūto seems to have finally returned (albeit not as much) and accepted Rimi's affections as she was gleefully clinging to his arm, hinting a romantic relationship with the two. Trivia * He is named after [[wikipedia:Odin|'Odin']], the chief God in Norse mythology. Ryūto bears similar traits as Odin as he appears to possess the "Inner Eye" and uses an attack called Gungnir that is based on Odin's Spear due to the 100% accuracy. Battle Log Past *vs Kenichi Shirahama (Loss,though Kenichi gave him the victory after the fight as a sign of friendship) *vs Chronos Men (Won) *vs Shōgo Kitsukawa (Won) 'Present Battles' *vs Kenichi (Won) *vs Kenichi (Loss) *vs Hayami and Seta (Won) 'Team Battle' *with Kenichi vs Isshinsai Ogata (interrupted by Tsutomu Tanaka) *with Natsu Tanimoto and Shōgo Kitsukawa vs Sōgaku Chin (Won) Category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category:Ragnarok Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Dou Category:Sei Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Boxing and Underground Boxing User Category:Male Category:Karate Users Category:Pankration Category:Former Villain Category:Dual Ki Category:Disciple Category:Katsujinken